


Volume 1: West

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Four Corners Complete Volumes [2]
Category: TMNT (2003), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Mutants, TMNT, TMNT (2003) - Freeform, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, anthros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first volume of my fic series</p><p>focused mainly on raph in falling into an alternate dimension of New York city where my OC Kaimana lives, mutants and humans are friends with eachother, he gets to have fun in a Kumite, the foot clan and Purple Dragons are local protectors</p><p>and he finds a little something more in his time there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to be breaking this into four literal volumes with several chapters following them, so have a little patience with me
> 
> each volume will be consecutively posted when i get each chapter in said volumes finished

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/MY%20Artwork/Kaimana_zpsb33745dd.png.html)

Chapter 1: Purple Dragons

Raph's head was spinning like he'd come out of an All-night After-Hockey game bender with Casey, he sits up holding his head trying to shake the fuzz out of it so he could figure out where he was. When he felt the ground under his hands and body, he realized he was on Pavement, so he figured that he was just flung onto the New York streets.....which he realized was a bad thing since he was in the open, but he had a hard time standing up since he was still dizzy from the trip, “Are you okay mister?” Raph panicked thinking a kid had come across him when he realized the kid wasn't afraid of him, “Ugh....my head's spinning, I think I mighta hit it.....” 

the kid swiftly took his hand and leads him down the street, “Come on, I’ll take you to my brother, he's a doctor” Having been injured enough times he knew when to recognize if whether or not the injury he'd sustained was a concussion, he didn't think so since his vision was clearing up, and as soon as it did, the kid leading him and Raph himself walk by a guy that gives a friendly wave to them exposing the tell-tale tattoo of a certain known street gang, “ Guh! Watchit kid!” he pulls the boy behind him and draws his zai ready for a fight, “yer pretty brazened to be walkin' by like a pal Purple Dragon!!!” the guy backs off in a panic, he was carrying a bag of groceries and his wife jumps behind him holding their baby, “Whoa whoa whoa easy bro, I mean no harm, I was only saying Hi....” 

the kid jumps out from behind raph, “ it's okay Gene don't mind him, he hit his head pretty hard and I think he confused you for someone else in the dragons” Raph lowers his weapons and slights them back into his belt realizing that they weren't freaking out over him being a mutant, just him being hostile, “ummm....can I ask you all somethin'??” they nod, “What do I look like to you?” all three look at eachother thinking the turtle hit his head hard to ask a question like that, “You're a 5'10” tall Ninja-gear wearing Box Turtle Mutant of course, you better go see Adam’s brother quickly if you're forgetting your own species” he walks off with his wife who gave a concerned backwards glance before raph realized the wife was a mutant Bug, she had dragonfly wings tucked to her back and her antennae were flat on the back of her head.

Within 15 minutes the kid leads Raph to his apartment and towards the back into the Doctor's office, “Mondo, I got an emergency patient here.” The Doctor in question was a Gecko mutant, Raph looks at the kid one more time and he looked human, now he really was weirded out, “He hit his head and is quickly losing his memory, I think he's getting Amnes-thi-sia” Mondo chuckles pulling the two apart

“That's Amnesia kiddo, and if he was then he wouldn't be wearing a weirded out look on his face, My name Mondo Gecko, and this is my little brother Adam who you already met.” Raph does a lazy wave of his hand still trying to process how a human and a gecko mutant can be brothers. Mondo sits raph on the table does a routine exam, eyes, lungs, heart, reflexes, then he uses a small scanner akin to something Donnie would have built from spare parts scanning his head

“Well the good news is you didn't hit your head so you don't have a concussion, the bad news is the visit alone is $200 and you owe me $500 for the exam” said with a straight face, Raph nearly jumps out of his shell at the amount, that is until Mondo bellows out in laughter, “I'm kidding, don't worry, it's on the house, now, why don't you tell me what happened?” Raph explains what happened with the Artifact being in pieces then turning into a magic mirror and sending himself and his brothers flying across the apparent multiverse, yet again

“That sounds a little like the story of the Star Crystal Mirror” Raph kriks a brow ridge at him, “And that sounds like something out of some girly Anime.” Mondo laughs again, “I'll explain, the Star Crystal Mirror is an artifact from Atlantis, known for showing the user many doors or windows to everywhere in the known universe and for those with strong enough control over the energy crystal it spans the Multiverse.” Raph could only frown at the mention of Atlantis since the Y'lintians are also Atlanteans in his world, not a very good track record.

After a few hours of looking around and still wrapping his head around the idea of mutants walking freely in the world, Raph finally vocalized the question that's been scratching at his shell for the past hour, “How are mutants and humans together, married and cooperating with one another?” Mondo hands him a bottle of Sam Adams, “it's been like that for decades since the first mutants came out of hiding” Raph blinked expecting to hear a story of four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or possible other mutants

“They were a family of mutants that stayed in hiding out in Jersey for decades until the Fourth War, when they decided to help all of us fight; Mutant bugs, rats, Mammals, Reptiles, Insects, Fish, you'd think humans would freak out every time they saw anymore appear, but after the war, the humans were looking for more mutants to try to encourage them into showing themselves. 

Promising no hatred or animosity towards their appearance. The memorial is right there in the square” Adam points out a war memorial of a group of mutant soldiers with human ones, he still couldn't believe it, one human sees him and his brothers and they freak out and run away, that answered that question, but then the other one, “Who are the Purple Dragons?” Mondo nods knowing that was next after his brother Adam told him about his outburst, “I'm guessing in your world the Purple Dragons are an enemy of some kind.” Raph explains they were a street gang that terrorize the citizens and fence and sell weapons to other gangs, both street and mob.

Mondo gives a bemused chuckle, “then this'll be Ironic, take a closer look at the memorial; the Purple Dragons are the names of the mutant fighting team that helped in the war, they took in human soldiers and trained them to survive the war, that Dragon tattoo is their mark for their legacy, everyone that's a descendant of any of the soldiers gets one when they turn 15. Look” he rolls his sleeve up showing his own Tattoo to Raph. 

After the sun started setting Raph decided to walk the city streets to see what he'd find, so far he'd gotten a lot of friendly 'hi' and 'how do you do' and 'wassup' greetings, especially among the humans, none of which freaked out, screamed running away, or called him a freak. He soon realized he was shaking, more from an excited form of fear than from nerves or anything else, like it was a dream come true for all of Don and Mikey's optimism on them someday becoming friends with and being accepted by humans; he was walking out in the open, not hiding himself, not worrying about being hunted down and dissected for experimentation or anything else of a negative manner. 

As soon as his thoughts fell on his brothers however, he sat on a Garden wall and took a somber tone, he wished his brothers were there to share in this experience, for once they could be normal without it being Halloween or being out with the group of humans that know they exist, it was literally normal for him to be there and it would have been the same for his brothers.

A wind blows up and throws a flier in his face, he peels it off looking at it and it had the word 'Kumite' scrawled across the top of it, he opens the flier a little more finding it was a tournament flier, while reading it aloud, “Anyone that wants to test their skills as fighters are invited to the CJK Dojo for sign-up, you must be a purple-belt or higher, or have your Sensei/Sifu/mentor prove your skill before the Master of the Dojo to qualify. All entries welcome” A big grin paints Raph's face as he runs off to the nearest information panel to find the CJK Dojo. However he got here and however he'd get back would come later, right now he wanted to vent and a tournament was a good way to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: Master Casey Jones?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph decides to sign up for a tournament, and runs into some unexpected and familiar faces

After finding the address to the Dojo, Raph immediately headed in that direction, it was only 6 blocks from the Memorial, which he got a good look at it now at ground-level, and smiled when he saw a Turtle among the war-heroes. When he gets there, he finds a longer line of belted fighters than there were of mastered fighters lining up outside of the dojo, he stands in line with the Mastered fighters, not sure how he'd play through signing up without Master Splinter there with him, but he hoped doing a formal family address will work. 

It didn't take long for him to take his turn when he saw the Dojo master and his Assistants with him signing up fighters, and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw the Master Sensei, “Casey!?! What are you doing here?!” everyone looks at Raph like he was a madman, the Sensei up wondering how this turtle knew his name, “I run the Dojo sir, can I help you?”

Raph pushes by the crowd with them grumbling and yelling about him cutting and being favored, “YOU LOSERS BETTER SHADDAP BEFORE I BAP YA ONE ACROSS CENTRAL PARK!!!” A female lizard mutant shouts as she enters from the side door, catching Raph's full attention when she walks up to the turtle, “And YOU no cuts in line even if you know my dad, everyone knows him as Master Jones and you show him proper respect at all times!”

Raph looks at Casey, then bellows out laughing, “Master Jones?! For real?! You can barely manage a high Jump kick, forget being a master” he continues laughing until the girl punches him out, “Alright pal, yer askin' for it” She stretches her neck the same way raph tends to and cracks her knuckles. 

Raph sits up growling, “Hey, I've known Casey for years sweet-heart, I ain't about to talk to 'im like some grand master just cuz a chick punches my jaw” the girl growls low in her chest, “Chick!?” everyone that was signing up suddenly bails out and runs out of the dojo, raph looks around wondering what had just happened, but before the question was asked, it was answered with this girl leaping on Raph aiming for a fight.

Both reptiles circle eachother sizing eachother up and they get into a hand-to-hand fight which Master Jones was watching carefully; this turtle was a master ninja fighter, as if the gear hadn't been obvious enough, he stands up and walks up to both reptiles and pricks his fingers on a pressure point under their chins stopping them and sitting them by the wall. Suddenly raph was reminded of splinter with Jones doing that, that's when he remembered that he was in an alternate reality

“Alright Mr. Green-o” okay, yeah, alternate universe, but still Casey Jones, “I Don't know who you are, but I get the feelin' I remind ya o' someone that looks like me, how's about we start from the beginning.” he bows, “I am Master Casey Johnathan Jones of the CJK Dojo, this is my Daughter Kaimana” Kai rubs her neck grumbling, “ 'sup?” Raph's heart skips a beat, then he Shakes his head clear, “I'm Hamato Raphael, and yeah, you might actually be an Alternate universe version of a good friend of mine, cuz I tell ya, he ain't nothin' like you …....Master Jones” wow, that felt weird.

Invited into the back of the dojo which was all residential, Master Jones quickly strips off his Hakama and sets it aside revealing underneath he was in shorts and a tank top. He redresses behind a screen into Jeans and a white long-sleeve with a red Tee over the top of it, now he looked like the Casey that Raph as more familiar with. Speaking of which, after saying a few hellos to his family, Raph explains his situation to Master Jones and Kaimana and his wife

to which Raph could only assume was an AU version of April, “Would you like some Tea Raphael?” Raph sits on his knees at the kotatsu with the family, it was an AU version of April, he'd know her voice anywhere, “Yeah, please.....and uhhh forgive me for asking, but …....why's everything so Japan here?” April chuckles at his choice of words knowing that with them being what most would call them “white-bread red-blooded Americans” and all, “My Husband here is the descendant of one of the war heroes that fought alongside the master and founder of the Dojo, I'm sure you saw him, I’d think you'd relate to him, the big Turtle?” Raph blinked, he did remember seeing the turtle on the memorial, “So that turtle was the founder of the Dojo?” April nods after pouring tea.

She explains the Turtle in question founded it to teach everyone willing to learn the principals of Bushido through any martial art form they want to learn, or to hone their current skills as well as maybe learn new ones. The Turtle's name was Hama Oroku, or Oroku Hama if you want to be proper about it.” Raph went wide-eyed at the mention of Oroku, “He was raised by a pair of kind old masters of the Hamato and Foot clans, known as Hamato Yoshi, and Oroku Saki, brothers in arms even though--”

Raph interrupts, “They weren't related by Blood, I know the story, or something like it, in my world, Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi weren't friends, they were enemies actually. But there was a human that was friends with Hamato Yoshi the same way, Yukio Mashimi, they were like brothers, till he and Hamato Yoshi fell in love with the same woman and it drove a wedge into their friendship” Master Jones raises his head looking at him, he was starting to believe maybe this Alternate Universe thing wasn't such a stretch after all.

hence why he introduced the teenaged Turtle to his family, “My wife April is the foremost authority on anything scientific from practical to outrageous, she might be able to help you get home.” Raph looks up at April, “Don't tell me, yer mentor was a scientist named Baxter Stockman” April blinks, “Actually it's Samuel Chaplain, HE'S Baxter Stockman's Protegee” Raph thinks about Chaplain's name and remembered a timid red-head that worked with Karai and was like 'oh that guy' when he realized whom she was referring to.

April insisted that Raph stay with them for the night, since there was no where else for him to go, Kaimana not being the most agreeable to the decision, but tolerated it either way, “I get the feeling she doesn't like me too much.” Raph says with a grumble in his voice as he helps the Jones' daughter, Gabrielle “Shadow” Jones, wash up the dishes, “Kai? She's harmless, she's just very protective of who encounters her father.

Also you did kind of freak everyone out when you started coming at my dad all brazened the way you did. Especially when Kai started getting ready to fight you. Everyone thought for sure she'd kill you.” Raph swallows audibly at the sound of being potentially killed for messing with Casey, “I Take it he raised her?” Gabrielle nods, he didn't know her parents personally but they were Students in his Dojo, and great ones too, they were teaching the younger students after a few years of training with Dad....” he look became sullen and somber

“But then a Drive-by happened with the Dojo some years back when a rival of dad's put a hit out on him, while protecting him and mom, Kai's parents got caught in the crossfire, they died in the hospital.” Raph looks down, “Then how did...?” Gabrielle takes the plate rinsing and drying it, “Kai's egg was close to ovi; meaning her mother was about to lay it, the Doctors saved it when they realized she was egg-heavy by performing a veritable C-section to get it out of her.

Dad took it home, incubated it, and when she hatched, raised her like a Sister with me” Raph smiled, he still couldn't wrap his mind around Casey being a Master Sensei of a Dojo, it sounded like a fusion of himself and Splinter but a human variant. Still though, he was glad some good came out of this encounter, he's around somewhat familiar faces.


	3. Chapter 3: First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets to know Kaimana a little more and runs into an old enemy as well even while it's an Alternate universe version of him
> 
> we also see a little of Kaimana's Past

In the Dojo, Kai was punching a bag warming up for a real workout when Raph came jogging down the stairs yawning and stretching. She glances over her shoulder looking his frame over and lets out a breathed sigh as she continues, she stops only when Raph catches the bag holding it, “What're you doin'?” Raph smiles that usual smile at her, “Just thought I’d be polite, we did kinda get off on the wrong foot yesterday” Kai gives raph a small smirk, silently admitting that it was true

“Name's Kaimana Jones” she started punching it again, her hard strikes jarring the bag and almost bucking Raph clean onto his shell again, “Hamato Raphael, whew! Nice hook” Kai lets out a small chuckle and kept going until Casey walked in, “Go easy on him Kai, he's not used to yer rough fightin'” Kai scoffs, “If he was a wimp I wouldn't have let'im touch my bag”

she kicks it and raph kept his stance that time smiling at Kai knowing she did that on purpose, he's done it to Leo a couple of times as well to be an ass with him. Kai bows to Casey then hugs him, “So what's on the agenda, weeding out more losers for the Kumite?” Casey flicks her temple gently, “Not this time kiddo, I already signed up my last fighter........you're gonna register Raph in the Kumite” Kai and Raph look at eachother, “Are you serious?” Casey nods, “He's more than a good fighter, and I was lookin' for a new face anyway, hopefully he'll give you a challenge for when the Kumite comes in 6 months.” Kai looks at Raph grinning like a lion that heard it was gonna be fed a live cow.

Raph was worried about what was going to happen in the time it took to prepare for the Kumite, registering wasn't a problem, but the only other tournament he's fought in was the Battle Nexus and that was a kind of spur of the moment encounter since they followed their Master Splinter trying to learn where he disappears to every 3 years. But this was like a real martial arts tournament, and he was gonna be in front of scores of people, watching him cheering him on...................and he couldn't wait for it.

At the Dojo Kai showed raph the form he had to sign to make it official, he fills it out with Kai's help, and while he was filling it out, they had some company pay them a visit, “Hello Kaimana” she growls without bothering to look, “Hun, what exactly makes you think you're welcome here?” Raph signs the form and looks over his shoulder; yeah, he looked like the same Hun from their Universe, only his hair was crew-cut, no tied off braid, he even lacked the scar on his chin like the other Hun got from Splinter. He also wore a $1000 Italian suit with a rose in the button loop like something out of 'The Godfather' with brass knuckles on both hands no less, “I'm here to accept Jones' apology for kicking me out of the Dojo” Kai turns to face him after he said that with her arms crossed staring him down.

**_One Year Ago_** : Kai was running drills with Hun, both top students of the dojo, both trained the newbies when Master Jones brought in new blood. On occasion Hun tended to flirt with Kai which she always gave a friendly reminder that she only wanted to remain friends. She didn't want a relationship at the time, Not that she didn't find him handsome or strong, that wasn't the problem, many humans these days also marry mutants. Point of fact April's Colleague Professor Honeycutt is now engaged to a Honey-bee mutant name Maya, she knew cuz she was there when he proposed to her. Unfortunately Hun was there too and apparently took it as a green light to try with her. 

When drills were done, Kai went to the shower room to wash up, dust and grime not withstanding, she also went there to cool her body, being a reptile her cool-down isn't like a humans and needs a little help with a nice cool shower. Hun sneaks in quietly closing the door and glides up to Kaimana as she let the water wash over her body cooling off, he holds her arms making her jump, “Hun what the hell are you doing?!” Hun holds her tight to his body, “You know very well why I’m here, You want me” Kaimana scoffs and tries pulling away only to be held tighter, “You want a man that's not intimidated by you, scared of you, and strong enough to give you a good ride.” 

Kai growls and whips her tail into his knees knocking him onto the floor, “Hun I said I wanted to be friends, not friends with benefits, I said no for a reason and I meant it.” she turns off the shower and moves past him to walk out, however Hun grabs her ankles making her fall to the floor and pins her, “Then why'd you spend so much time flirting with only me sweetheart, let me show you what you're missing out on!” he flips her over using his feet to open her legs while Kai was pushing against him trying to throw him off, “LET GO OF ME YOU SUNUVA BITCH!!” she starts screaming and roaring loudly as Hun keeps man-handling her body, licking her neck, he was trying to rape her. 

Master Jones kicks the door in on the shower room and charges Hun pulling him off her while Gabrielle helps Kai to her feet, “you alright sis?” Kai nods panting, more from anger than fear, Master Jones had been wailing on Hun the whole time he entered the showering area, between punches saying things like “filthy pig” and “shit-headed rapist” along with “You're lucky I don't kill your ass” among other such angered obscenities.

Two purple-belt students huck Hun out of the Dojo like a sack of rocks into the dumpster, “I Forbid you from entering my Dojo Hun, you're expelled as my student, if I see you around here again I will call the police and have you arrested” Master Jones says with a final punch to his face as he walks with Kai leering at Hun before he climbs out of the dumpster, “This isn't over Jones, mark my words, you will regret this humiliation.” 

he walks off holding his face and arm. Her best friend for years since he joined the Dojo, she spoke for him no less when she saw him fight during a robbery, and Master Jones accepted him in good confidence, he betrayed that friendship and trust with his disgusting act. Since that day, Kai hadn't spoken for another soul since to join the Dojo letting Master Jones, her adopted father do the final judgment instead while testing them after choosing a new student. The expulsion of Hun from the dojo however would have reprecussions leading up to one day in particular, since after he was kicked out, he immediately went to the Mob.

**_Present Day_** : Kai Stares down Hun as he stood there with three goons behind him giving the female mutant a cock-eyed smirk, “You know what today is don't you? The one Year anniversary for us” Kai rolls her eyes which only told Raph that Hun was spewing bullshit about something, “Yeah, you know, the Anniversary of the day I tried to take you and your Father kicked me out for it” 

Kai clenched a fist and was about to say something, before Raph stepped before her much to her surprise, “Look Pal, I dunno who ya think ya are, but the girl clearly doesn't like you, and that's enough for me, so why not be a good boy and run off before ya get in trouble” Hun shifts a glance to him, “And who's this Kai? Your new boy-toy? Does he know about us?” Kai rises up beside Raph

“There is no US Hun, you betrayed me that day when you tried to RAPE me remember? So why not do what raph says and beat it, why not get in a threesome with your girlfriends here” Raph bites back a laugh as they both turn to walk into the Dojo, Hun grabs Kai's tail stopping her, “Maybe I wasn't clear Kai, I told you last year i'd come back fr you and make your old man pay, it was in that exact order, I'm taking what belongs to me first then--” he's stopped by Raph's hand grabbing his.

Raph pulls back on Hun’s hand applying pressure to it like how splinter had done to him when he and his brothers practiced as kids, “I ain't gonna say again Hun, Back off or I’ll make you back off” he pushes Hun backwards, Raph's strength overpowering Hun with such a simple gesture, Kai looks at raph, a small smile creasing her lips watching him protect her like that, not that she needs it, but it wasn't unappreciated. 

Hun staggers backwards holding his wrist working away the ache Raph inflicted, “ I Don't remember seeing you as one of Jones' students, where'd you learn a pressure hold like that??” Raph spits at Hun's feet, “None o' yer damn business” Raph curls his fingers into tight fists as Hun's goons pull out guns and aim at the two reptiles. Raph then relaxes his hands narrowing his eyes at the group.

It took Hun a while to realize it but a lot of people started building up around him and his goons, Raph was eying them cautiously, but his caution was quickly abated when Kai's smile grew bigger with every person that came up.

Mondo Gecko, the doctor that looked him over walked to the front carrying a tonfa, “Hey Hun, how you doing today?” he spits a toothpick out at Hun, it lands at the thug's feet, “Mondo Gecko......haven't seen you since the last Kumite.” Mondo scoffs, “Yeah, was that after I beat your brother, or after he was kicked out of it for cheating by throwing salt in my eyes and almost blinding me?”

Hun Lunges at Mondo, to which the latter swiftly grabs Hun's wrist and with a simple flip gesture, he flips Hun to his back, the other citizens around Mondo all point pipes, knives, box cutters and other such weapons meant to cause bodily harm were aimed at his Men's faces, chests, basically at them as well as Hun when he tried making a move to attack. Adam spins his tonfa and touched Hun's chin lifting his face to look at the gecko mutant

“Hun......did you already forget, this block and the subsequent 18 blocks following belong to the Purple Dragons the other 19 belong to the Foot, if you fuck around with anyone of us, you're fucking with all of us, so I would suggest you pick up your rapist, mob-following, cock-sucking ass and clear out before you really get hurt.” Hun quickly stands and leaves with his goons following him while getting pelted with Garbage, “This isn't over Kaimana, I will be back for you!!!!” he runs off jumping into his limo as a skunk mutant sprays him with his musk and he drives off.

Everyone laughs and cheers, leaving Raph amazed by what transpired, “What's with the look Raph? You look like you never seen a gang stick together like this” Raph looks up at Mondo patting his shoulder like they were bros, “Yeah I have, just ya treated Hun like he was some two-bit punk, but he's from the Mob, ain't he?” Kai walks up to him, “He's not FROM the mob, he joined it after Master Jones kicked him out of the School.

I think Adam and I should show you what the pecking order of the “gangs” in the city is like” she holds Raph's hand and walks into the Dojo with Adam and Mondo while the rest of the Dragons all leave and head back to their Jobs and homes. In the meeting room where the leaders of the clans talk to Master Jones every year at least 6 weeks before the kumite, Kai shows him a map pinned to the wall of new York divided into several sectors but no border lines, it looked more like patches of paint running together.

Kai and Adam then begin pointing out who belongs where over the entire City of new york; the Foot clan and Purple Dragons all occupied Upper manhattan, the boroughs, Queens, Staten Island and Lower Manhattan. Inside of their territories there's smaller sub-gangs and Families that live there without really running anything, though local law enforcement do keep tabs on them to make sure the mob doesn't harm anyone and no wars are started, these are in residential and business areas like Times Square, Yonkers, the Bronx, Brooklyn, china town, and a vast majority of the state Parks." 

"She goes on to say that when the purple dragons and the foot joined forces and united the gangs, the only people left were the mob, they still believed in the old Ideals of how they own the buildings and shops in each major part of the city, however due to the unification of every major gang, and both the Purple Dragon and Foot Clans promising protection for even the police, the Mob had fallen into such a small minority that they really were the equivalent to just a bunch of two-bit thugs, Still pretty hard to believe huh, since you're from another world, right?”

Raph nods reaffirming this, “In my world though, none of these....whaddaya call'em, Factions, are friends, they're all enemies and would just as soon as kill eachother as to see eachother, how'd they join up?” Kai leads him to another wall as Adam explains, “Oroku Hama as leader of the foot Clan called all the factions and gangs together speaking out to them on how petty they were all being by squabbling over

“A little piece of Turf” as he put it, that unfortunately was also the day he was killed. Shot in the chest by a Mob Boss.” Raph looks at Mondo and Kai not believing it, but it was true, Master Jones kept a clipping of the Obituary, kai points it out to him. Raph reads it with it saying that Oroku Hama was a good Turtle, a great Leader and a Loving friend, but it doesn't mention if he had any family or friends to attend the funeral.

Mondo knew he'd find that bit since he mentioned he had brothers and a Sensei in his world, “Hama's Sensei and his brothers were killed during the war, he was the only one left when it ended, that's why he founded the Dojo and worked to bring the Dragons and Foot Clan together, he wanted everyone to share in the same bond of brotherhood that he did with his fellow soldiers and his family.”

Raph swallowed a lump in his throat hearing that and fought back some tears, it was as if he was channeling Hama's own broken heart on that Day. Adam walks up to him resting a hand on his shoulder, “You okay bro?” Raph took a breath clearing his throat, “Yeah, I’m alright, I was just thinking about my brothers” Kai looks up at him, this turtle definitely was not like any other mutant she's met before, even she had to admit, she was beginning to like this turtle.


	4. Chapter 4: 7 Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 7 months since raph's arrival, he and Kaimana got closer to eachother. The tournament begins as well, and ends int he same chapter with a surprise awaiting raph for later that night

The day finally came, it was the day of the Kumite, the fighters were all gathering up with Kai and Raph in the Dojo already welcoming the fighters; the two of them had progressively been getting closer to eachother in the passing 7 months since Raph's arrival to her world. However out of respect, he didn't push beyond a few flirtatious comments and Kai sometimes borrowing Raph's lap as a pillow, and him tagging along to keep Hun at bay, he's never pushed it further, wanting to allow her make the first step.

Which would happen all too soon, in the back of the dojo where the ring was, Master Jones and the heads of the other families were there awaiting Kai's announcement of the Kumite, Raph took his spot among the competitors from the dojo's own students itself, Kai taking her place among the Teachers of the students, “Raph whatcha doin' down there” Master Jones barks at him from the observation deck above them, “You should be sittin' next to Kai, yer no damn student of mine, and yer way too experienced tuh be sittin' among the pups” Raph blinks and looks up at Kai, she winks at him, and he immediately jumps to her side taking a seat next to her.

Kai leaning over holding his arm didn't help the blush that was already building on his face, the ceremony began as the ring rang with the lobbing sounds of taiko drums and kai let's raph's arm go and makes her way to the ring. She waves to the crowds earning cheers and bows ceremoniously to the masters and her master and father Casey Jones before speaking, when she rises from her bow, she starts the announcement

“I look around here and I see a lot of young faces and new faces. That doesn't mean a damn thing to me, in the Kumite, Age does not matter, race does not matter, species does not matter, you are not just humans and Mutant, anthros and Aliens in this tournament. You are all equals among men and women, you are all warriors all trained by the best your dojos have to offer. You have all been screened, tested, and assessed and have been permitted to fight in this tournament by Master Jonathan Casey Jones, Master of the CJK Dojo. But do not think that means that makes you the best one here”

“Every year including this year, Master Jones picks a specific number of you, not because he believes you are the best, but because he wants to see you all at your best, like all your masters in all your dojos, this is a test, plain and simple, you pass when you win, this is the final step, only one will pass this test, it could be any one of you here, however the fight is not an easy one. It is called Kumite for a reason, you will be pushed beyond your limits, you have a chance now to walk out of that door, and go home. If you wish to stay, then you've already passed the first part of this final test.”

A hush falls over the crowd, no one moves, they all clearly wanted this, Raph looks around seeing everyone's faces, she was genuine in her words and none showed a hint of nervousness, or if they did they were damn good at hiding it, “Good, Excellent, it's exactly what I wanted to see, commitment, conviction and devotion, I dig that in everyone here, my friends, my family, we couldn't call ourselves warriors if we had none of these qualities, I know I can dig it........and I have one final question for you before I get to the rules...CAN YOU DIG IT!!!” the ring explodes into a roaring cheer with her final words and Raph joining in the cheers pumped up by Kai's words and speech.

Kai hushes the crowd by whipping the ground with her tail, and lays down the ground rules to the Kumite; No fatal attacks are to be stuck, Ringouts, Tapouts and knock outs signify the end of the match, your stats are measured in fastest punch and fastest knockout. The winners of each subsequent match move on to the next round, the losers are brought to the infirmary for treatment. However they are allowed to stay and watch the remainder of the tournament.

Kai returns to Raph's side smiling, “Nice speech there kiddo” Kai smiles shyly at him, “Thanks Raphie” Raph sighed and got a little bashful, he hadn't been called Raphie since he and his brothers were turtle-tots, and it didn't sound too bad coming from her. With that, the tournament began, each fighter taking their places in the fighting rounds, raph pretty much breezing through each round, even if he was holding back he was still contending with trained students versus anyone that's had actual combat experience like had fighting Shredder, the foot, purple dragons, triceratons, inter-dimensional bad guys, fighting in the battle nexus, among other things.

It finally got to the final Match, this is where the Kumite of Master Jones' Dojo differs from most Dojo tournaments; unlike all other dojo tournaments they usually end when the last two students compete with one another, in the case of the CJK Dojo, the last student..........or Turtle standing had to face the master-student in a final bout. That's right, Hamato Raphael beat all the students from every dojo in this tournament and earned the right to challenge and fight Kaimana Jones.

Raph swallows nervously, the last time Kai tried fighting him, Casey stopped her and made it sound like she would have killed him if she pushed it further, this time though it's a tournament where it's pretty much “everything accept killing goes” so he knew she would not be holding back even by a little bit. They take their places on either side of the ring sizing eachother up for their match, not that a whole lot was needed for it since they knew what eachother's skills and techniques were just from sparring prior to the Kumite to during each preliminary, half, and quarter finals match during the Kumite as well.

The ref signals the ready, the formal bows, then he signals the fight and Kai and raph drop into their battle stances, Raph taking a more forward and aggressive tiger stance while Kai held a dragon/crane stance where it was a mix of defense and offense by posture. Kai makes the first move charging raph by using her speed to try to out-step him with a few small jabs, kicks and chopping attacks, but raph was familiar with the movement as he counters by blocking and avoiding some of her attacks and counter-pacing her steps by getting behind her with each attack she makes. 

Watching the fight from the booth Master Jones with the heads of the other families as well as his own daughter saw how Kai and raph were matching blow for blow, attack for attack and skill for skill, “ hey Shadow, let me ask you something” she looks up at her father, “What's up daddy?” not looking at her he continues his question, “Do you think kai would be happy with Raph?”

Gabrielle gives her father a bewildered look, “She's happy with him now I don't...” Master Jones looks at his daughter, “I know Kai's been wanting to branch out on her own for a while, I also know she hasn't done it being afraid of what'll happen with the Dojo if she does leave. But if she had the Peace of mind to be able to leave and the chance to be with Raph, do you think she'd be happy?”

Gabrielle looks down thinking for a moment, she didn't have to think Long, she and Kai grew up together, they were sisters, “Yes daddy, I'm positive and sure of it” Master Jones smiles warmly, “Then that's all I need to hear” As they return to the fight it got to the final bout, and it looked like it would be the first tie ever of the Kumite. However Raph had a lot more experience than most would think, he did mention he still followed a Master, but it wasn't like he was still a rookie either.

he noted that Kai was able to read his every movement, his every skill, his every step, and he was able to read hers as well. He remembered there was one bad guy they fought that did the same thing once, well not really a bad guy, more like a robot; mikey had long since dubbed it as metalhead cuz it was literally a metal turtle that was meant to copy and mimic their individual skills, but then again, it couldn't copy them after they traded weapons.

Raph stands up after flipping Kai to the mat on the opposite side of the ring, he stands with his back to her and his eyes closed as he breathes doing the same thing with her that he thought to do with Metalhead. This time though it wasn't like he'd grab Leo's swords from his back and just up and out attack, no weapons to begin with, this time he focuses his mind, remembering what his master taught him, “................Like a river over stone....” he whispers to himself.

everything around him seems to slow in time, he hears the water dripping from a nearby sink for water bottles between matches, he hears the 'swish' of a slow spinning fan, then he hears a light thud. It was Kai's feet as she stood and stepped towards him readying for an attack; Kai rears her fist back ready to deliver a right hook to raph's face, but instead Raph leans back avoiding the attack and catches Kai's wrist using an Aikido throw he'd seen Don use once.

When Kai goes for another kick, raph blocks with his knee like he'd seen Leo use before, and the last attack as Kai jumps upward for a take-down, Raph drops into a split, then he flips on his hands using a break-dancing move that Mikey used once in the middle of a Laser fight and connects his feet with Kai's stomach. The kick knocks the wind out of her and launches her out of the ring.

Flipping to his feet the crowd was silent, like deathly silent, no one had defeated Kai in a fight, sparring, practice, tournament, serious or not. Raph looked around, he was starting to get nervous, pretty much anticipating the crowd piling out of the seats and bearing down on him for hurting their star, instead Kai stand up pats her tail and butt clean of dust. She walks back t the ring and looks around

“Well what're you losers waiting for, cheer for yer new champion already! I can't win all my fights afterall!!” the crowd slowly breaks into some enthusiastic cheers as Kai pulls on raph's neck kissing his cheek, “Congrats Raphie, you're the first winner of the Kumite in nearly 19 years” His face flushes almost as red as his own mask, more from the kiss than anything else.

Then Master Jones comes walking out of the booth, “Well Done Hamato Raphael, The first new student and record-setting acheivement of the CJK Dojo in almost 20 full years, as you all know I passed on my title when I became Dojo master and appointed Kai as my Champion successor for the kumite. But now Raphael has won the title fair and square” Gabrielle walks over with a Belt that had Gold stripes on the ends. 

Master Jones holds it in his hands flat on his palms as he turns to Kai bowing to her and presenting it. Kai in turn walks to raph holding it out ceremoniously bowing to him, Raph takes the belt and bows back accepting it, then holds it up as the crowds roar in cheers again. Raph didn't notice however Master Jones whispering to Kai as a strange look appears on her face, like she was both happy and relieved.

After 3 hours of congrats, well dones, way to goes, nice jobs, and every other congratulatory comment, Raph was relieved to be on the safer end of the Dojo that was closed off from the public, and secretly he admitted to being grateful no one knows he existed back home. Then it hit him, “Back home” he still had to get home and he spent 7 months in this other world, so like his yet also different, he looks at his belt forelorned and downcast.

He wished his brothers could have been there to see him fight in a tournament and win this as opposed to the Battle nexus, he especially missed his brothers' warmth and touch, though he did admit that he liked being near Kai just as much, “Speaking of which, where'd that minx go?” raph asks himself since Kai had vanished after the tournament started to clear up and Master Jones was doing the usual ceremonious farewell to the other masters.

Raph however was still restless from his win, he wanted to tell Kai everything, how he felt, what he was thinking, he wanted to ask her something important too, but she was no where to be found in the dojo. He finds a note taped to his Zai which were mounted on the wall with the other weapons, he plucks the note off and reads it: _meet me in my loft after 10 tonight, we need to talk. ~K_ – That was all the note said, and it was 9:55 already, he had to hurry


	5. Chapter 5, Volume 1 Ending: A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Volume 1. 
> 
> Raph goes to see kaimana in her loft and has a Pizza Dinner with her

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/My%20Art/Raph%20amp%20Kaimana_zpso0mznfc4.png.html)

10 o 'clock. Kai had everything set up in her Loft, a simple enough Pizza Dinner, Supreme Pizza of course, hers and Raph's fave beers, Nickleback's 'Gotta be Somebody' playing in the background, she wasn't stripped down out of her gear, she still had her foot coverings and arm braces on, but that was it.

A ring came to the doorbell, and she held back a gleeful squeal, looking through the eye hole, it was the same red-clad Ninja turtle she met 7 months ago, she opens the door and lets Raph inside. He looks around in awe at what he was seeing, her Loft was just opposite the Dojo, so she could roof-hop right there if need be, but his attention wasn't on the location of her home, it was the set up, a Pizza Dinner, an oil lamp for light making the lighting bright enough to see, but Subtle, like Candle light.

Sage and Dragon's blood incense burned in the room, his favorite, how could she know? Then Kai herself, she didn't do anything different other than wear only her foot coverings and arm braces, but she still looked so beautiful from his point of veiw, he felt like all the air in his lungs had been stolen when he looked at her. Kai walks up to Raph smiling, “Well what do you think?”

Raph could only let out a sharp exhale, no words came to mind as Kai only smiled again, “I knew you'd like it, come on, let's eat, we're celebrating” Celebrating?? now his attention was brought back to earth, “Celebrating what?” Kai pops the top off a beer bottle motioning for raph to sit, in which he does sitting opposite of Kai.

She hands him his beer opening her own and plinks the top of the bottle together like you would a champagne glass, “Gabrielle's been picked as Successor to the Dojo in Dad's stead” Raph took only a sip when he looks up at her, “really? I thought for sure he'd pick you, you're the best fighter”

Kai drank hers and sliced up the pizza giving him a slice. He took it taking a bite as she explained that both were a good choice, but then admitted she never wanted to run the Dojo to begin with, it was fun and she has a lot of memories from the place sure, but she'd always wanted to branch out on her own, live her own life outside of the Dojo, outside of the City if need be. Raph finished his slice while listening intently, her desire sounded similar to his own, only he could never leave the city or his family

“What about Master Jones and your sister?” Kai knew that was coming, “ I still love them and all, and I've always told master jones......My dad, that I worry about the Dojo, and I could never leave them without knowing that they'd be alright. When you won the tournament though....that kind of finalized my decision, but I did admittedly still have a few lingering doubts until...” Raph puts his second piece down before he took a bite, “Until what?” Kai bites her lower lip a little nervous about what to say. So she figures she'd just show him.

She walks on her knees approaching raph, she reaches out cupping his cheeks with her hands and pulls him into a quick kiss, then lets go to see his reaction. He blinked dazed for a second, kai wasn't expecting much, she didn't think he liked her anyway, she had had a feeling that his mind was always on someone else he cared about, hence why he never responded to her flirting, even if he allowed some mild cuddling.

She sighed audibly and was ready to turn away, until raph grabs her arm pulling her close to him and Kissed her himself, only more passionately than she did. She wraps her arms around his neck deepening it immediately, both finally letting go of their barriers and sharing this moment. They break the kiss panting a little from the lack of air as they stare into eachother's eyes, “Raphie I......I didn't think...”

Raph tilts his head sideways looking at her inquisitively, “what? That I wasn't into you? You crazy? I'm insane for you, I never thought you'd be into me though cuz o' what happened between you and Hun. Gabrielle told me about it.” Kai blinks and pulls him into another kiss, “I was afraid you had no interest in me cuz it always looked like you had your mind on someone else, even when you let me cuddle up to you and such...”

Raph sighs looking sideways, “I was, I was thinking of my brothers, and how they'd be stoked to come to this world since it's all mutants and humans living and cooperating with one another. In my world we live in the shadows, no one knows about us. Some want to cause us harm and kill us cuz they're our enemies. Basically the mentality of the Mob that's in this world is …..........is the mentality of the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons where I'm from” Kai watched him as he talked.

This obviously was eating at him before, since he didn't want to mention it to begin with, she pulls him into a warm and loving embrace resting her head on the top of raph's for a short moment, raph pressing into Kai's chest, listening to her heart, it was steady and strong. He leans his head back looking up at the female mutant in his arms, she looks down at him, and they connect again in another fulfilling kiss.

Though within moments that was continued on Kai's futon with Raph's hands roaming over her body, caressing her thighs as she propped one leg up against his hips, and Kai in turn petting and stroking his neck. Raph moves from kissing Kai on the lips to her temple, cheek, Jaw, then neck, Kai sliding her hands along the chutes of his carapace as he moved down further till she couldn't maintain a grip.

Raph keeps kissing Kai's body from her chest down her rib cage, to her belly, to just above her hip line, he stops as he lays a hand on her lower plastron and gently starts rubbing it. Kai lets out a light whine watching Raph work her up, he was really good at it, the spot where her Cloaca was started to soften up a little with her growing arousal.

Raph could smell her pheromones, a subtle but sweet smell, it was starting to drive him into getting more aggressive, but he held back as best he could, he didn't want to hurt kai and as far as he knew, she'd never been with any other man. Raph dips his head closer resting his hands on either side of her cloaca and gently pushing spreading it open slightly, he gives a very light lick which made Kai jump somewhat.

Kai's mouth shot open in a hastened breath feeling Raph's tongue go to work, lapping at her womanhood and slightly probing it as well, not too deep, but it was good, really good, she didn't want him to stop but he had licking his lips much to her dismay. Though it was quickly side-shelved when she saw raph stick his finger in his mouth wetting it, unconsciously Kai had pulled her legs up, raph looks directly at her seeing it and remembering

“If you want me to stop, I will, we don't have to continue” kai shook her head no quickly, “no no!! I …..i don't want you to stop just.......I.....I've never done this before and......i don't want you to be disappointed....” Raph smiled warmly at her and touched her chin making her look him in the eye, “You'll never disappoint me, you're perfect” with that Kai launched off her backside pretty much tackling raph kissing him again, he catches her returning it fervently and lays her back on the futon mattress, not breaking the kiss as he guides his hand back to her most sacred of places. 

He tickles at her entrance with his pre-moistened finger before slowly pushing inside, causing Kai to squirm a little, it wasn't at all painful, not like she'd originally heard it should be, but then again he was using his hand. He moves it massaging her inner walls with obvious practiced movement, “Raphie? Hav—Ahn~!” raph touches a spot inside of her which had sent charges up and down her spine as her entrance started wetting with him still prepping her.

Raph pulls his finger out of her and sits back a little as his hands ghost between his legs touching a light bulge that had appeared on his lower plastron, that last finger thrust she was given felt like he was expecting her to ask and had stopped her from voicing a question, Kai gives him a small smirk and lunged forward again knocking raph onto his carapace. She may not have had actual sex with another man before, but she was by no means a total virgin

“Uhhh Kai....?” Kai lays a hand flat on Raph's lower plastron using the heel of her palm, she starts massaging his bulge where the hidden pocket containing his manhood was, and it was quickly hardening with each movement of her hand. Like he had earlier, Kai uses her fingers gently pressing on either side of his slit which had expanded with his erection getting bigger by the second, the push was enough to work his erection out of it's pocket and into her roaming hand.

She slowly starts stroking it from base to tip thumbing the head, getting just a little of his precum on her fingers to slick her hand. She slowly lowers her head towards his penis keeping an amused smile on her face the whole time, Raph swallows audibly, thinking to himself, 'okay maybe she isn't that much of a virgin' as she slowly licked at his shaft while running her fingers along the sides of his slit working at the knot on his penis.

Raph pushed his hips upward pumping into Kai's hand, but his attention is quickly snapped from his Lust-filled daze when Kai started licking, her licks were slow and light starting at the head, then she moves down the shaft wrapping her tongue around it. Her foreplay and play up to a good bj was screaming experience with every touch, motion, feel and rub, it made raph wonder where she learned it, and also kind of kicking himself in the shell for assuming she was COMPLETELY inexperienced.

This choice was not finalized until he felt Kai swallow his manhood, feeling her warm mouth around his shaft, Raph's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. Kai took a minute when she held his shaft in her mouth, his taste was robust but subtle, in fact she liked it, after a moment she raised her head and started sucking Raph off, she moved slowly at first, but picked up speed when Raph started letting off long moans.

Raph starts panting erratically until kai lets him go, she climbs over his hips propping herself over his shaft holding it in place, but doesn't move, she looks up at raph for reassurance. Raph holds her hips gently, he leans up giving her a soft kiss comforting her, easing her nervousness, taking a breath, kai slowly sinks downward, feeling raph breach her with the tip.

Kai grunts slightly as she eases downward until raph was fully sheathed inside of her, felt some pain, but it was only her body telling her she was no longer a virgin, Panting lightly at this new feeling, she eventually adjusts to raph's size, Raph feels her relax as he takes a slightly firmer hold of Kai's hips, and starts moving inside of her. He also pulls her hips forward slightly telling her with his hands what to do, sheer instinct took over once she started moving as she lays her hands on raph's chest for support, rocking her hips in time with Raph's thrusts.

Kai's breathing became erratic, as a first-timer she wasn't going to last long, so Raph decided to make it as memorable as possible, he props his feet up on the mattress and in one move he flips Kai to her back, not separating from her even for a moment, still holding her hips he throws her legs over his shoulders. He starts thrusting slightly harder reaching a soft spot inside of Kai's body, Kai slamming her head back against the pillows, she yelps with each thrust, it felt so good, so right to be his, she didn't want this to end, and neither did raph. 

Kai's body started shaking till she tenses up, closing her legs around Raph's carapace she reaches her climax while calling raph's name loudly. Hearing his name from her while in ecstasy was like a drug for his senses, he thrusts a few more times into her before he tips over the edge, reaching his own climax and comes inside of her.

Marking her as his sent a wave of emotion that was different, but similar to when he was with his brothers, staying connected but completely wiped out from their efforts. Raph lowers himself carefully onto his fists so he didn't just plop over on top of Kai, it was however Kai that pulls him down on top of her, wanting to feel his weight, his strength, his power, his passion, she kisses him again lovingly and affectionately.

Raph kissed her back moving from her mouth, to her cheeks to her nose, earning a small giggle with each kiss. Raph slips out of Kai pulling the blankets over the both of them as Kai snuggles up close to raph resting her head on his chest. She had her eyes closed, starting to fall asleep as she had her arms around raph, raph had an arm around her as he watched her doze, she moaned something almost silently

“Kai? You say something?” Kai moves her head so it was turned and on raph's arm instead of buried to his chest, “.........I love you.” Raph was silent as Kai finally fell asleep, he didn't know how to respond, He'd never been in love before, his brothers were one story, but this. He didn't regret it though, and he didn't hate the idea either, he smiled a true genuine smile, rolls over and curls both his muscular arms around Kai, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, “I love you too” Sleep finally claims him, Kaimana was his mate now, and he was hers, nothing could pull them apart.

Volume 1 End

Prepare for Volume two when Donatello Meets his Match.


End file.
